


I'm Awake Now

by elesseto



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Morning Cuddles, light-hearted fluff in these dark times, think college age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elesseto/pseuds/elesseto
Summary: Lenalee wakes in the early morning from a dream, only to find Lavi is up too.





	I'm Awake Now

Lenalee woke up: simply opened her eyes to silence, fully aware, no grogginess, no morning rebooting required. She blinked at the light of the lamp on the other side of the bed. She groaned softly and looked over at the alarm clock: four thirteen.

“Sorry,” Lavi whispered roughly, “did I wake you?”

Lenalee looked over at Lavi, holding a book over his head with one arm, the other tucked under his head. He was turned toward the light, but as she turned he put the book down on his chest and looked over at her. His leg slid over to her, and she felt his foot touch hers in a brief greeting.

“No,” she replied. “Weird dream, that's all.” She sat up, springs groaning under her, and asked in a soft voice, “What are you reading?”

He glanced at the title. “Book for class. It’s not very good.”

She shook her head, a disbelieving smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Then why are you doing homework at four A.M.?”

Lavi shrugged and reached a hand up to her cheek, touching it gently with him fingertips. “Couldn’t sleep. Didn’t feel like getting out of bed either.”

Lenalee lay back down and shifted until she was curled up against Lavi, twining her legs with his and resting her palm on his belly. He was warm, but he was always warm, and she shifted until she found a good spot to lay in, her head resting into the crook of a bony shoulder.

“Comfy?” he asked, a smile in his voice. His free hand curled over and played with the ends of her hair.

“Hmm,” she hummed, closing her eyes. “Go to sleep,” she murmured. “We have class at eight.”

“But I’m wide awake,” he replied.

“I thought you said the book wasn’t very good.”

“Yeah, but now you’re up too.”

She opened her eyes, tipped her head to look up at him. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes, which flickered from hers to her mouth and back. She chuckled as she lay her head back and away.

“Down, boy,” she replied. He chuckled again, the sound rumbling in his chest and shaking her slightly. 

“Yes, ma’am.” He picked up his book and tilted it up on his chest to keep reading. Lenalee cuddled against him, reaching to wrap an arm around his stomach. She listened to him read; whether he was aware of it or not, sometimes Lavi mouthed the words, little whispers of sound escaping. It was oddly endearing. 

She was cozy and warm and should have fallen right back to sleep; instead she watched the dawn creep in through the window of her room, past the curtain she hadn’t closed completely last night. Absently she drew patterns on Lavi’s stomach with the tip of her finger; she could feel his breaths grow shallow, could feel his body tighten up.

He dropped the book over his face and groaned. “Lenaleeeeee,” he whined, voice muffled, “you’re not helping.”

She smiled, and kept on drawing. “Sorry.” She wasn’t.

He turned his head, the book sliding off his face and onto the floor. He narrowed his eyes and she had a moment’s warning before he tackled her.

Dissolving into a giggle fit, they rolled around, Lavi catching her and kissing her between breaths. 

Her alarm buzzed, letting off a bell-and-brass jingle. Lavi reached over and tapped the snooze button on her phone, settled over her in a solid, comforting weight. She kissed him one last time. "We should get up."

"Do we have to?" he said, the words whispered against her lips.

She smiled, and nudged him. With a resigned puff of air, he rolled over onto his back just as his own alarm went off. 

Kicking Lavi and the tangled sheets away, she sat up and pushed her hair from her eyes. Lavi lay on his back just beside her, red hair a total mess. 

“Good morning,” she said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick upload of previous prompt-ficlet, with minor edits and additions made. Thanks for reading!


End file.
